Their Meeting - How They Be A Lovers
by Lingkaeru
Summary: Hari dimana mereka bertemu, berbicara, menyelami mata masing-masing. Menurutku, inilah bagaimana mereka bertemu, tanpa dinding pertemuan antar Kiseki no Sedai dan dinding permusuhan dalam pertandingan. Akashi Seijuro x Furihata Kouki. Shounen Ai. Awas ada fanfic GaJe. Oneshot.


Their Meeting - How They Be Lover

Furihata Kouki menghela nafas.

Ayolah, cowok ini sudah menunggu selama lebih dari satu jam! Dan kawan-kawannya belum juga datang?

Furihata merapatkan mantelnya, melangkah mundur dan jatuh terduduk di ujung sebuah bangku taman.

"Huft, kemana sih mereka semua? Ini sudah satu jaaaam-!" Furi menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Dan dia langsung menyesal ketika bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah.

Akashi Seijuro-lah yang ada di sebelahnya.

Furihata Kouki benar-benar takut sekarang. Oh, Tuhan, memangnya ada berapa orang yang tidak takut ketika duduk bersebelahandengan seorang Akashi Seijuro? Sekali lagi, ini AKASHI SEIJURO!

Mungkin hanya orang-orang seperti Mibuchi Reo yang bahkan memanggilnya dengan 'Sei-chan', atau Hayama Kotaro yang –menurut Furi- sudah menganggap Akashi seperti seorang kapten bajak laut alias reinkarnasi dari seorang kapten dari deretan film 'Pirates of Carribean', atau Mayuzumi Chihiro yang terlalu datar itu, selain karena mereka adalah rekan satu timnya di Rakuzan High.

Atau mungkin orang-orang seperti Kuroko Tetsuya dan deretan kepala warna-warni di Kiseki no Sedai, dan orang-orang seperti mantan kapten mereka di Teiko yang pernah diceritakan oleh Kuroko. Dan mungkin orang-orang yang tidak tahu siapa itu 'Akashi Seijuro'. Lho, itu banyak, ya?

Menyadari ada seseorang di sebelahnya, Akashi menoleh.

Plan A, kabur, langsung runtuh. Jadi Furihata memutar tubuhnya 90o.

"A-A-Aka-Akash-" Perkataan gagap Furihata dihentikan The Emperor.

"Kau rekan satu timnya Tetsuya? Aku ingat saat kau menghadapiku di pertandingan final Winter Cup. Furihata Kouki, bukan?" Furihata nyaris menjerit, Akashi ingat! Mati kau, Furii~

Tapi Furihata mengambil persediaan keberaniannya untuk seumur hidup dan menggunakannya untuk mengangguk kecil –sambil gemetaran-.

Akashi terus menatap Furihata, "Sedang apa kau disini, Kouki?"

Ya Tuhan, Furihata tahu, Akashi memanggil rekan-rekan satu timnya, termasuk Kuroko dan para 'personel' Kiseki no Sedai dengan nama depan, tapi kenapa dia dipanggil dengan nama depan juga?!

"..A-aku hhanya menunggu tteman-temanku…." Furihata Kouki benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Akashi tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, "Benar-benar kebetulan? Aku sedang menunggu Tetsuya dan yang lainnya,"

Ah, karena itulah Kuroko menolak tawaran _hang out_ bareng klub basket Seirin. Tapi kenapa Kagami menolak juga?

Akashi menyadari keheranan Furihata, "Kau itu lemah, bukan? Aku mendengar Daiki bilang kau itu seperti… seekor anjing chihuahua, bukan?"

Kalau saja Furi tidak sedang ketakutan, pasti sekarang dia sudah terjatuh kebelakang dengan ratusan panah imajiner menancap di dadanya. Kalau bahasa anak Indonesia sih, 'nge-jleb!' 'sakitnya tuh disiniiiiii….'

"Kuharap kau itu anjing yang penurut," Mata Akashi menerawang, dan Kouki menemukan rasa sebal di dalamnya.

"Etto.. Akashi-san, " Panggilan Furihata berhasil mengembalikan Akashi, "Apa kau membenci anjing yang tidak menurut?"

"Dan, ngomong-ngomong, a-aku bukan anjing. "

Furihata ketakutan lagi, " _Kenapa aku tadi mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Kami-sama, Kami-sama, selamatkanlah akuuuuuu!"_ Mungkin jika ini di dalam sinetron, pembaca- penonton sudah mendengar- membaca batinnya berteriak seperti itu.

Akashi tersenyum simpul –seketika Furihata nyaris mendapatkan serangan jantung-, "Walaupun lemah, kau bermartabat, aku suka itu, Kouki."

Furihata Kouki benar-benar lega sekarang.

"Oh ya, Kouki, panggil aku Seijuro-tidak, Sei." Titah Akashi membuat Furihata terbelalak kaget.

"A-apa?"

Akashi kembali menghadap ke arah depan. "Kau mendengarku, Kouki. Panggil aku Sei. Sekarang, coba panggil aku, "

"Sssei..Sei-san.."

Akashi menatap Furihata,

"Sei-kun…."

dan menyeringai kecil.

"Yo, Akashi!"

"Ohayou, Akashicchi~!" *

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun, dan… Furihata-kun, "*

"Ohayou, Akashi, nodayo." *

"Aka-chin….krauk!"

"Atsushi, berhentila-ah, ohayou~" *

"Akash-…Furi?"

"Ohayou ne, Akashi-kun~!"

Delapan kepala warna-warni beriringan datang dari kanan bangku taman, sementara…

"Furihata!"

"Ohayou, Furii~!" *

"Furihata-kun, ohayoou~! Kau sudah menunggu lama yaa? Kami mengubah jadwalnya, tapi kau tidak bisa dihubungi, maaf yaaaa!~" *

Gerombolan klub basket Seirin pun datang,

Rasanya Furihata ingin menghambur dan menangis ke Papa Kiyoshi, tapi itu tidak sopan kan? Jadi dia berdiri, menghadap ke kanan –Akashi- dan membungkuk, "Ss-sampai jumpa, Akas- maaf, Ss-Sei-kun!"

Rencananya sih, setelah ini dia berlari ke rekan-rekan Seirin-nya.

Tapi apa daya, tangannya ditahan Akang Sei tercinta –maaf authornya lagi kepikiran soal salah satu temennya yang menderita Akashi addict-.

Jadi, dengan –menurut Riko- seluruh kemampuan dramanya, Furihata menoleh.

Dan satu lagi adegan drama terjadi.

Angin berhembus, surai merah dan surai cokelat bergerak-gerak pelan. Kedua pasang mata saling bertubrukan, saling memandang mencoba menelusuri ke dalam hati. Kedua insan menelusuri setiap inci satu sama lain, menambah suasana- STOP!

Itu tidak terjadi dengan se-dramatis itu. Akashi hanya menahan pergelangan tangan Furihata, Furihata menoleh, dan Akashi bertitah… "Kouki, hari ini kau pergi bersamaku, "

…yang sukses membuat semua orang di sekitarnya nyaris pingsan dengan mulut berbusa –kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara-

Dan jawaban Furihata sepertinya akan membuat mereka benar-benar pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, karena Furihata menunduk dan berkata pelan, "..B-baiklah, Sei-kun,"

OWARI

Oh God, entah bagaimana caranya mendadak aku ngetik ini, dan jadi. Tapi pendek banget, 733 kata. Pendek. Pendek. Pendeekk…. –digunting Akashi yang tersinggung-

Oiya, aslinya ini ada omake-nya, tapi Authornya nggak ada ide, hehe.

Review boleh, flame dipersilahkan.

Salam,

Lingkaeru

Author's Note :

Tanda * : Sebenernya aku nggak pengen ada kata-kata bahasa jepang selain suffix, tapi pas ngetik mendadak jadinya gitu, dan aku terlanjur 'sreg'. Mau gimana lagi... Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya!


End file.
